Wayman Tisdale
Tisdale launched his music career with Power Forward in 1995 on the Motown Label. Primarily a bass player, he recorded eight albums, with the 2001 release Face to Face climbing to No. 1 on Billboard's contemporary jazz chart. In 2002, he was awarded the Legacy Tribute Award by the Oklahoma Jazz Hall of Fame. In an ESPN internet chat, Tisdale said his musical influences include funk bands of the 1970s. His most recent release, Rebound, was written and released after he was diagnosed with cancer. Tisdale was well known for his optimistic outlook. Oklahoma Governor Brad Henry appointed him to the Oklahoma Tourism and Recreation Commission in 2003.Oklahoma State Regents for Higher Education, [http://www.okhighered.org/leg-info/2003/update-06-11-03.pdf Legislative Update, 49th Oklahoma Legislature, First Session – 2003], p.14 (retrieved June 2, 2009). Cancer diagnosis In March 2007, Tisdale underwent treatment for cancer in his knee (osteosarcoma), which was discovered after he fell down a flight of stairs in his home on February 8, and broke his leg.Jenni Carlson, "Wayman Tisdale has part of his leg amputated", The Oklahoman, August 28, 2008. In May, Tisdale announced on his website that he was recovering from a procedure to remove the cyst, and expected to recover 100%. He and Regina agreed not to tell their children about his diagnosis until the fall of that year, when the entire family was together (their oldest daughter lives in Atlanta and their second-oldest was attending college at the time). However, the first round of chemotherapy was unsuccessful, leading to a second round. As Tisdale recalled later, "The doctor had never given anyone chemo that was my size. They just calculated how much chemo to give me and said, 'We hope it doesn't mess up your kidneys. If it does, sorry." He drew on some of the challenges he faced during his basketball career to battle the disease, specifically recalling, "I had some coaches that literally didn't want me to make it, and one in particular was Bobby Knight. At the time, I frowned on that … I look at it today that had I not persevered through a lot of the stuff he put me through, I probably wouldn't be here today. I thank God for that dude because he pushed me." In August 2008, Tisdale had part of his right leg amputated because of the bone cancer. On his web site, Tisdale said removing a portion of the leg would be the best way to ensure that the cancer would not return. In a video message at halftime of a September 28 Sooners' football game, Tisdale affirmed he was doing well and that he was at peace following the operation. Shortly after the operation, he was fitted for a prosthesis. Scott Sabolich, the clinical director, said that in his 21-year career he had never created a prosthesis as large as the one he had to design for Tisdale. Sabolich noted that it typically takes a new amputee from three to six months to acclimate to a prosthesis, while it took Tisdale a month. He proved to be equally quick in learning to walk on his new limb; a physical therapist Tisdale worked with in Tulsa said that he was months ahead of a typical patient in that respect. Tisdale's experience led him to establish the Wayman Tisdale Foundationhttp://www.waymantisdale.org Wayman Tisdale Foundation to raise funds to help amputees with the prosthetic process, which is not always covered by health insurance. In April 2009, Tisdale accepted an award from the Greenwood Cultural Center in Tulsa, and then set off on a 21-date national concert tour.Bill Haisten, "Tisdale hits the road: Ex-Sooner star says he's beaten cancer, kicks off national tour", Tulsa World, April 17, 2009. Death Tisdale died on the morning of May 15, 2009 at St. John Medical Center in Tulsa, where his wife had taken him when he had trouble breathing. Tisdale's agent described his death as a "great shock" and noted that Tisdale had been planning to go into the recording studio the following week for a project with jazz guitarist Norman Brown.Alan Duke,"Wayman Tisdale, basketball star and musician, dies", CNN.com, May 15, 2009. As yet, it is unconfirmed whether his death was related to his battle with cancer.Spencer Tillman, "Former Sooners great, NBA player Tisdale dies after battle with cancer", CBSSports.com, May 15, 2009. Tisdale and his wife Regina had four children. On May 21, 2009, 4,000 mourners attended Tisdale's memorial service at the BOK Center in Tulsa."Thousands gather in downtown Tulsa to honor Tisdale", Tulsa World, May 21, 2009. In June 2009 the University of Oklahoma-Tulsa announced that its new specialty health clinic in north Tulsa would be named in Tisdale's honor.Shannon Muchmore, "Tulsa health center to be named after Tisdale; OU athletics give $3 million to academics", Tulsa World, June 24, 2009. According to the liner notes, Toby Keith's 2009 album American Ride is "dedicated in memory of Wayman and Noel McFarland." The album includes the song "Cryin' for Me (Wayman's Song)", a tribute to Tisdale featuring Keith, Dave Koz, Marcus Miller, and Arthur Thompson. The song "Bright" by guitarist Peter White (Good Day, 2009) was dedicated according to a note in the album sleeve "to the memory of Wayman Tisdale, whose spirit never failed to brighten our lives." White said: “The guy was always so happy, so positive, always had a smile, always made you feel great. Even before his death, I’d always called this song ‘Bright,’ because it sounded uplifting and happy and funny. Then I realized that it would be the perfect song to dedicate to Wayman, because that was the way he came across to the world.” Discography * Power Forward (1995) * In The Zone (1996) * Decisions (1998) * Face to Face (2001) * Presents 21 Days (2003) * Hang Time (2004) * Way Up! (2006) * Rebound (2008) * "Fonk Record: Featuring Tiz & Fonkie Planetarians" (2010) See also *List of NCAA Division I men's basketball players with 60 or more points in a game *List of NCAA Division I men's basketball players with 2000 points and 1000 rebounds References External links * Official website *Wayman Tisdale biography at NBA.com (selected season stats, career highs) * NBA statistics at databasebasketball.com * The Wayman Tisdale Story documentary * Interview with Tavis Smiley * Interview on XNDTV.com * Wayman Tisdale, Basketball Star Who Became Noted Jazz Musician, Dies at 44, Martin, Douglas, The New York Times, Saturday, May 16, 2009 * "Read More About Wayman Tisdale", Tulsa World, May 15, 2009. * "Wayman Tisdale Passes Away", SoonerSports.com Category:Bassists Category:Guitarists